freestyle2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Guard
"A position with the strongest outside attack ability even while being defended by the opponent, show excellent scoring ability and outstanding concentration." - GameKiss Overview Shooting Guard (SG) is the only character that has the long range skill that extends your range beyond the 3pt line, you would have to get sub-attributes on your card to get this for another position. It also has +48 3pt passive and +48 3pt resistance passive. SG also has the second most highest long layup attribute. SG has the most potential when the height is above 175 cm the minimum. Play Styles SG is mainly used in 3 styles: Swing Style :Main Composition: SG - PG - C/PF Pure Swing Style - Focusing on drive-in dribbles and then able to take a long range 3 pointer or a 2 point jump shots quickly away from the defense. They can also focus on long layup attribute to play more flexible using floater, manual layup, double clutch, or jump pass. This is a play style that could extend in varieties of play styles with custom skill sets. However, floater is known to be the best when an SG has reached the height of 175 cm or higher. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8nViLtVvgA Floater + Alley-Oop(Flly-oop) Style] - Specialized on floater with maximum long layup range. They can also mix jump pass, double clutch, and alley-oop as a combo, to play mind game against opposing big. This is a very common play style in Korea with SG's above 175 cm height. *Suggested main attributes: 3pt Shot, Long Layup, Running Speed, Middle Shot *Suggested sub attributes: 3pt: Success↑, Shoot Touch: Success↑, 3pt: Def Resist↑, Long Layup: Range↑, Manual Layup: Angle↑, Move: Speed↑, Drive: Speed↑ Dash Style (Away Style) :Main Composition: SG - PG/DG - C/PF Using away screen move skill and get open quickly, very effective if you have better sub attributes on your card such as 3 pt success and long range shot. The reason SG is the best at this is because the long range skill and high 3 point shot def resist that allow you to have more space to dash away from the defense and get more 3 point shots. *Suggested main attributes: 3pt Shot, Middle Shot, Running Speed, Stamina *Suggested sub attributes: 3pt: Success↑, Shoot Touch: Success↑, 3pt: Def Resist↑, Stamina: Recovery↑, Stamina Max↑, Move: Speed↑ Isolation :Main Composition: SG - PG/DG - PF/SF The long layup range is tied for 2nd best with DG (SW has the best with 191, but lacks middle and 3pt and starts with 127 at each stat). The SG lines up in the middle at around the foul line, with both players on each side for quick pass from a double team, and does a manual layup, a mid, or a fade. A variation is also to start from the 3 line and draw the defense close then goes for the layup. *Suggested main attributes: Long Layup, Middle Shot, Running Speed, 3 Pt Shot *Suggested sub attributes: Long Layup: Range↑, Manual Layup: Angle↑, Move: Speed↑, Shoot Touch: Success↑ Defensively SG has more block than PG or DG, but lacks the skills they have (SP steal, and sp dive, as well as pg only has overhead int), it also has less speed and stamina. Overall it can block, but it is better suited to let your PF block in the paint if you have the choice. Attribute Distribution :Total point: 136 1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= Characters Skills Skill Set Suggestion Default Skills Skill Shop Mastery skills Category:Positions